1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid and any other non-beverage container closures. More particularly, the present invention relates to an injection molded single piece flip top cap for plastic or paper beverage or any other non-beverage containers.
2. Problems in the Art
There are generally two types of caps presently used on beverage containers (or any other non-beverage containers made of plastic or paper), push-on caps and thread-on caps. Threaded caps generally require the cap to be aligned with the container and a rotative force be applied to the cap to insert or remove the cap from the container. Push-on caps are installed by aligning the cap with the opening of the container and applying a force to the top of the cap. To pour the contents from a container using a push-on or threaded cap, the user must remove the entire cap from the container and then pour the beverage. To close the container, the cap must be inserted on the lid and either screwed on or pushed on. One problem with these types of caps is that when the user wishes to pour the contents from the container, they must either hold on to the cap or set the cap down. It would be convenient if this were not necessary.
Another prior art cap is a combination of the snap-on and screw-off caps. This type of cap can be unscrewed from the container and snapped back on. This type of cap is easier for the consumer to replace on the container. However, the consumer still must either hold on to the cap or set the cap down while pouring the contents from the container.
It would be desirable to have a cap that allowed the consumer to pour the contents from the container without unscrewing the lid and without separating the cap from the container.
The first plastic milk jugs were produced in 1961. Since that time, the only significant innovations to them are the threads on the lid and the use of a snap-on lid. However, these innovative designs still require the cap to be separated from the container. Companies such as Blackhawk have produced various types of caps for many years, yet have not produced a cap addressing the problems described.
Some prior art flip top caps are known to exist. However, these prior art caps have several disadvantages. First, most prior art flip top caps are not suitable for use with some containers, for example liquid containers. Some prior art caps are comprised of two piece, snap together configuration which increases the production cost and assembly cost. Also, these caps can come apart during use which is undesirable. Other prior art flip top caps are permanently affixed to the container.